


Stuck in Rapture

by Aunty_Climatic



Series: Family by Choice [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bioshock Storyline, F/M, Jack and Nomura's first meeting, Prequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Nomura has seen many things during her time spent on Earth as a member of the Janus Order, but when she’s sent on a mission to retrieve a few of their missing members who’ve been accepted into a hidden society. What she finds there is something she’d never expected.
Relationships: Jack (BioShock)/Nomura Zelda
Series: Family by Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Janus Order

**Author's Note:**

> Spin off of Shocking Biology that goes into further detail of Nomura and Jack’s team-up in the underwater society.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Nomura stands in front of the leader of the Janus Order as he sits calmly behind his custom ordered mahogany desk, messing with his pen. Waltalomew Stricklander clicks the pen one last time before addressing his subordinate. “I can assure you of this Nomura, what I am saying is no joke.”

Nomura scoffs. “So what? You want me to track down our wayward members and bring them back?”

“That’s part of it. The true mission is to recover what you can about the place they were brought to.” Stricklander begins

“And why are you sending me? Why not one of the other members? Surely a new recruit would be itching for the chance to prove themselves to the order by taking such an esteemed mission?” Nomura suggests hoping to get beck to her latest personally project.

“Ah, but the newest recruits would be considered simple infants to their placement families and would have little to offer other than a missing poster, as for why I’ve selected you out of the handful of available members, you were due to disappear shortly anyway to avoid those in the area to become too suspicious of your lack of visible aging.” The older male explains, and Nomura can only glare.

“That still doesn’t explain why you couldn’t bother any other member in the same situation as I have.”

“I needed someone with your expertise in historical restoration to ensure that nothing gets tampered with.”

Nomura leaves at that knowing an excuse when she hears one and knowing that it was the Order’s leader most likely wanting to get her out of the way as he did something behind her back.

“Fine, but just know that I want everyone to stay away from my shit.” Nomura’s glare hardens. “Got it Stricklander.”

“I shall pass on the word, now best look over the material on the missing members.”

Nomura scoffs as she leaves the office and begins heading to her own space to look everything over. Entering her own office she’s never gladder to be closer to the top in the chain of command than looking over her placement papers. Simply for the fact that those lower down would seek the opportunity to elevate themselves by stealing the pages for themselves.

Turning on the light she’s greeted to shelves filled with her collection of recovered pottery too good for any of the museums she’s worked at. Approaching her desk there’s a simple manila folder with the word ‘RAPTURE’ printed on the front.

Opening it up reveals five individual packets.

2 female Changelings and 3 males. two of the five are newly inserted members and all of them are part of the German Branch. Nomura slams the packet closed and places it into her bag, storming off to find the leader of the German Branch who most likely came to this location to assign the mission.

Forgoing the typical mask expected of members she hunts down the slimy polymorph and finds them in the hall heading towards the head’s office. Nomura glares and slams him into the wall, placing her forearm at the bastard’s neck to keep him still.

“What are you trying to accomplish Scaarbach?” Nomura growls

The man averts his eyes. “Ah Nomura, what a pleasant surprise.”

Her hold on the polymorph tightens, “Enough of the fucking pleasantries Scaarbach, what are you planning!”

The man cowers and tries to shift into something that would possibly allow him the chance to escape, but the tightening pressure on his neck quickly deters the action.

“Don’t even think about trying to escape before I get my answers Scaarbach, I want to know why I’m looking for your subordinates, when you’d be better for undercover work?” she sneers

“Off course meine Frau-”

“Just answer the damn question.”

“No one has any idea as too what could be going on in the place our members were taken, with your expertise in history and archeology you were best suited to go in and retrieve any information you may find there.”

Nomura releases him, “You’ll be lucky if I tell you anything once I report back here.”

With that she leaves to gather her notes before leaving the base. The other members stationed there give her a wide berth seeing the glowing eyes she displays, and she honestly couldn’t be happier to be left alone to her own devices.

* * *

The boat ride out into the middle of the ocean isn’t all that bad, she’s secluded, and no one is there to bother/annoy her all the way out here. If nothing else the seclusion gives her a chance to think about the past and try to figure out where things went so wrong.

She sighs wondering how her plans with Draal could’ve ended to badly. All the idiot had to do was leave with her so that Gunmar would turn him into a mindless soldier and Kanjigar would come to the rescue. But no, the honorable idiot just couldn’t leave his daddy, and somehow she was found out by the Trollhunter which made it impossible for her to return.

She’s brought out of her thoughts as the boat’s jarred. She rushes above deck to see what’s happening with the boat outside and is met with a face full of water. Shivering she pulls herself above deck and is met with a storm.

She shivers as another wave crashes over the deck and nearly drags her below deck.

Pulling herself above deck she watches as rain drops down onto the deck and wave after wave try to capsize the vessel. Taking a chance to run back downstairs she retrieves the briefcase with all of the files she needs before she is thrown into the nearby wall as the ship tilts further.

She’s engulfed by the water as the ship is dragged down.

* * *

Nomura comes to on a set of steps half submerged in the water.

She pulls her legs out of the water and drags her form up the steps. Resting on the first flat part she comes to; Nomura takes a moment to find her bearings.

She’s almost positive she’s not missing any vital or non-vital body parts. She’s absolutely drenched in seawater that causes her clothing to cling to her body.

Nomura decides to use the first day to just get her bearings and settle down after what happened. Thinking about what her files said in case they didn’t wash up along with her or in the days to come.

* * *

Day 2 Nomura spends exploring the area, feeling that this is the area the missing operatives went should the files be correct. The first area she takes note of is the entrance with steps leading out of the water. It’s obvious by the layout that the architecture was ensuring only boats could drop off people. The Lighthouse design in the middle of the ocean, were it to actually work, acting as a beacon to bring in new arrivals.

Opening the large double doors she enters an open area. Hanging above the open balcony is a banner, the blatantly obvious propaganda reads.

**No Gods or Kings**

**Only Man**

Below that is a small plaque set before the fence of the balcony.

**In What Country is**

**There a Place for**

**People like me?**

**-Andrew Ryan**

Walking around towards the back leads to a set of staircases, both leading down to a level before converging into a single set. The area below the stairs is a circular chamber with three individual plaques set into the sturdy stone walls. She descends the left stairs.

The first on the left reads SCIENCE. Behind the words appears some sort of generator with lightening striking down on something.

The second shows two hands intertwined with gears in the background. The word printed on the foreground reads INDUSTRY.

The third at the bottom of the right set of stairs displays a film reel, artists supplies and two theatrical masks. ART is printed.

In the very center of the room is a Bathysphere half submerged in water. She wrenches the door open to find a set of cushions along either perpendicular wall. Right across from her is a single lever.

She places a hand on the lever “Hopefully this will lead me to the missing members and closer going home.” She gives it a pull only for it to hold fast.

* * *

The 3rd day Nomura spends trying to figure out what prevents the stupid lever from moving. She tries opening the lower compartment to see what makes it operate, finding nothing wrong, she kicks at the switch, hoping the extra force will shift the damn thing. She even drops one of the few torches down in the hopes it’s not as deep as she would expect given where the lighthouse is positioned.

Nothing works, and for the rest of the day she reclines and tries to make the most of her forced time off while trying to remember the missing operatives on the files sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

“Let’s see, Steinman was a surgeon he was invited alongside… A photographer? I believe. There were two newbies that were brought along with their familiar’s families. The final operative was the first to disappear, possibly taken to help build whatever was out here.

She’s positive the Steinman would be the easiest to find being a well-known surgeon, but the other’s would…

Her thought process is interrupted by the droning of the engine. Dashing out of the bathysphere she’s taken residence in, Nomura dashes to the entrance only to duck around the corner as a flaming plane comes closer to the lighthouse.

There’s the crash of water and she turns to assess the damage. The hull of the plane is completely cut in half with flames spreading throughout the area. She can see the luggage of the passengers floating about, and one seems to be making it’s way over.

It isn’t until the thing is at the steps does she realize the piece of debris is one of the passengers.

She takes a seat as they finally pull themselves up the first few steps.

* * *

Jack doesn’t know what to think of his recent development but finding someone way out here in the middle of nowhere was a surprise. At first he thinks it’s another survivor from the crash, but their outfit is dry, save for the hems of her pants, and they don’t seem as frantic as he feels. There’s also the fact that they’re sitting at the top of the steps instead of dragging themselves out of the water.

Wiping water out of his eyes he get’s a better look at the stranger on the steps. The outfit she wears is a collared shirt, and dark magenta pants with simple black slip-ons, a sash is tied tightly around her waist.

Finally realizing they’re in the middle of nowhere he can only ask, “What are you doing here?”

Sharp green eyes focus on his as he is captured by her equally sharp voice. “I was looking for some missing colleagues of mine. If you’re wondering why I’m alone, it’s because I wanted to be.”

He thinks over her words. Even though it’s a new, women have begun working already. He wants to comment but the woman is already walking away and entering the large double doors left ajar. Instead he asks. “How long have you been here?”

She turns and levels him with a glare. “Who wants to know?”

He jolts and adverts his eyes towards the large banner hanging up. “Forgive me, my name is Jack.”

She scoffs and turns towards the steps. “Nomura, and it’s the end of my third day here.”

He follows her as she leads the way to an old bathysphere half submerged in the water “That long?”

She takes a seat on the left row of cushions as Jack makes his way to the back and places a hand on the lever. Nomura rolls her eyes and sits up, looking straight at the intruder. “I’d like to point out-“

She doesn’t get to finish her thought as the pressure switch goes all the way down and Jack moves the lever to the side, causing the whole thing to shift as the door closes, and the two are locked in the now confined space…

For just a moment Jack swears his companion’s eyes go cat-like in the dark.


	2. Vision Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack got the Bathysphere to work, and Nomura is finally able to continue the rest of her investigation. Maybe it won’t be as easy as she thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, And the first sibling appearance is changed to match one of the siblings.

_I’m Andrew Ryan and I’m here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his own brow?_

_No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor._

_No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God._

_No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone._

_I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose… Rapture._

_A city where the Artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._

Nomura watched the film reel to its completion and can’t help but think that this Andrew Ryan person was on something, and it wasn’t anything good.

If what this man says is true than she and all the other changelings wouldn’t truly belong to themselves, they would belong to the Pale Lady who made them this way. They would belong to this ageless war that they’ve been forced to take part in. The only thing that belonged to them would be their familiars, the little infants that holds one of their hearts and them the human’s heart.

Nomura unconsciously places a hand over her chest and watches the underwater creatures and the approaching entrance into the city. Her companion, Jack watches on in amazement at what they are seeing.

Nomura takes notice of two voices coming in through the intercom somewhere on the vessel. Bringing up the plane crash that just occurred and mentioning something called Splicers.

Their Bathysphere flows through a couple of arches that state

“ _All Good Things_

_Of This Earth_

_Flow_

_Into the City_ ”

they enter the space at the end and start to rise out of the water, posters for things called Plasmids are seen behind glass. “Jack, have you ever heard of something like this?”

Jack shakes his head, “Wonder what it means by Telekinesis?”

Before Nomura can come up with a response their up in the open and still unable to leave from the door staying firmly shut. Two figures approach the bathysphere. The first appears masculine and is backing away from the more feminine figure. “Please, lady… I didn’t mean no trespass. Just don’t hurt me… Just let me go… You can keep my gun. You can…”

The female holds two weapons much like her own and cuts into the man before he can even finish. After the male falls to the ground dead she turns her attention to them. In a raspy voice she questions “Is it someone new?”

As the woman screams Nomura can catch glimpses of her form with the flickering lights and she was not pleased. Obviously, the person in front of the window is human or used to be at least. she wears a suit much like her own, but it glistens in the blood of the fallen man. Growths of some kind protrude from her face. Before she can get a better look the female jumps up on top of the bathysphere.

Nomura thinks that she’ll just wait in ambush for the two when they finally feel comfortable… Until sparks begin raining down on them.

The changeling looks up as wires are being exposed and the tips of her blades start to poke through the metal.

She would love nothing more than to change and give this thing a taste of her own mind, but if she were to do that, she wouldn’t know what her companion’s reaction would be. So she hunkers down and waits for something to happen.

When the woman jumps down the second voice that wasn’t with their dead friend speaks up once again. _“Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio.”_

Her companion goes to comply reaching around her to grab the thing. “Jack what are you doing?”

“He said to grab the radio.” Is his only response before the stranger speaks up once again.

_“I don’t know how you survived that plane crash, but I’ve never been one to question Providence. I’m Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive… Now keep on moving… We’re gonna have to get you to higher ground.”_

Nomura grabs the radio from her companion. “Now hold on Atlas, before we do anything, I’d like some answers.”

_“…I wasn’t aware there were two of you, but I need you two to take a deep breath, step out of the bathysphere and trust me. I swear I won’t leave you twisting in the wind.”_

Nomura scoffs “You mean like what happened with your friend that got skewered?”

Nomura scoffs and leaves, tossing the radio to Jack before looking around the area they wound up in.

To the right there’s a small chamber that still seems to work with glowing blue energy of some kind pulsing within. On the left are abandoned suitcases, and protest signs stating things like “We’re not your property, Ryan doesn’t own us, Let it end Let us Ascend, and Rapture’s dead.”

Her gaze lingers on the “We’re not your Property”

Jack comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. “Nomura, is everything ok?”

“Let’s just find a way out of here, I highly doubt the Bathysphere is going to work anymore.”

She walks on ahead, seeing something like the train terminals back on land with the number of the transport and time they leave. Every single on is canceled, on the other side of some overturned refuse is the woman who’s shot at by a flying turret. In it’s spotlight Nomura finds that the woman was wearing a red sort of jumpsuit with the entire left leg singed.

Once the woman is gone Atlas’s Turret flies over and illuminates the blocked entranceway. “ _Now would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody Splicers sealed Johnny in before they… Goddamn splicers.”_

Nomura ignores the man on the radio and begins looking for a weapon of some kind after Jack picks up a wrench and knocks away the wreckage blocking their path. “Nomura, we need to go, there may be something you can use up ahead.”

She turns just in time to see a flaming couch rolling down the stairs, in a desperate move to either burn or crush her companion. “JACK!”

She dives and just manages to get them out of the way of the couch before it stops and blocks the path they just came from. “Are you kidding me right now? Is everything in this place just out to stop us right now?”

Jack ignores her comment and goes after the ‘Splicer’ that just tried to kill them. When she joins him at the top the man is dead, and Jack is grabbing what he can from the corpse.

She cocks a hip, “I didn’t take you for a grave robber.”

Jack sighs and turns to face her, the wrench held loosely at his side and covered in the corpse’s blood.

“We don’t know what kind of things we’ll be facing down here. I just want to be prepared.”

Nomura wants to comment further but the voice of a little girl echoes throughout the room their find themselves in.

“ _My daddy’s smarter than Einstein, Stronger than Hercules! And lights a fire with a snap of his finger.”_

The two wayward companions search around until they come to the stairs at the side of the door and climb up.

“ _Are you as good as my Daddy mister? Not if you don’t visit the Gather’s Garden you aren’t.”_

At the top they find a vending machine type contraption with two girls in dresses posing on either side with toadstools at their feet. Sitting so innocently in the retrieval slot is a glass container filled with a glowing red liquid and an empty syringe. Jack grabs both and fills the syringe up.

Grabbing his wrist holding the needle Nomura begins to question his sanity. “Are you crazy, you’re really going to use a random substance we just found laying around with a needle that might’ve been used?”

“We don’t know what’s out there, but if this gives me a better chance at surviving this mess I’ll take, but I need you to trust me.”

The two look at each other for a moment, and Nomura hates herself for caring so much for a human she’s only just met, if nothing else she blames it on the days of solitude. “Fine,” she releases his wrist. “Poison yourself, see what I care.”

Nomura steps back and watches at Jack hesitates before jamming the needle into his wrist, where she notices three ovals linked together an either wrist like chains, before pushing the plunger down.

As the strange liquid goes into his body Bolts of lightening seem to flicker from his fingertips. His veins are visible with the blue bolts and his hands appear to cramp up, like his nerves are being affected.

The radio pipes up “ _Steady now! Your genetic code is being rewritten- just hold on and everything will be fine!”_

Nomura watches as Jack continues to back up and looking at his hands in horror. “Atlas! What the hell did Jack inject into his body?

Atlas doesn’t answer her and Jack grabs the banister to try and steady himself. His nerves give one final jolt and he falls to the lower floor before Nomura can grab him.

Nomura stands for a few seconds with bated breath, waiting to see if anything will happen, and just as she’s about to move, two figures approach from one of the locked side rooms. Two more splicers, their nice suits bloodied and skin bloated. One of them kneels down to get a good look at her companion’s form.

“This little fish looks like he just had his cherry POPPED… Wonder if he’s still got some Adam on him?”

There’s a loud banging followed by a groan from somewhere else in the area and the one splicer still standing looks around. “You hear that? Let’s Bug!

The two argue about something called a Big Daddy. The two are gone just as a someone in a large metal diving suit approaches Jack, the right arm of the suit being replaced with a drill. At their side is a small child appearing to be about 10 years old. Her dark hair is shabbily cut around her shoulders the dark navy dress she wears is filthy with blood and dirt while her skin is an ashy grey. The most shocking feature are her yellow Changeling like eyes.

She points at Jack with a large needle excitedly. “Look Mr. Bubbles, it’s an angel- I can see light coming from his belly… Wait a minute, he’s still breathing.” She backs away with a hit of eagerness. “It’s alright, I know he’ll be an angel soon.”

The girl and supposed ‘Big Daddy’ walk away, and Nomura can finally go check on her companion who is finally starting to pick himself up, the radio at his side chiming in.

“ _You all right, boyo? First time plasmid’s a real kick from a mule. But… There’s nothing like a fistful of lightening, now, is there?”_

Nomura looks at Jack’s hands as they spark with electricity. He opens his hand palm facing his face, and barely manages to divert the flow of electricity from striking him by shifting his hand overhead.

“Watch where you are fucking pointing that thing!” Nomura reprimands as his hand is swung in her direction before pointing at the broken door switch. The door swings open and they’re greeted to an underwater tunnel leading to the next area.

With a sweep of his arms and a few more random misplaced sparks, he jokes “After you milady.”

She breezes past him muttering “For all you know I’m a queen.”

Jack spares a little smile at her turned back.


	3. Splicers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomura continues her investigation of Rapture, taking notes on their companion over the radio as well as the inhabitants of the underwater city.

Jack watches as his companion begins looting around in the suitcases scattered about the room. “Nomura-“

She holds up a hand, interrupting him but not turning to face him. “Don’t just focus on whatever you need to do, watch my back, look around, but don’t look at me.”

Jack nods, ignoring the squelching of water in shoes as Nomura walks away to find another shirt to cover up in. Truly it’s not his fault that a piece of the plane he was on decided to smash through the glass hallway they were in, or the ensuing water that completely drenched them, revealing that his companions shirt was not made for this kind of trip.

As he looks around he finds another one of those Vita-Chamber things off to the left of the door they entered and large windows to the right. The area is dark save for the red glow of emergency lights. It’s as he’s looking out the large windows after finding a few food supplies does he hear the grinding of metal on steel. He turns back to the main walkway where his Companions shadow is seen on the wall from the other side.

“Nomura, was that you?”

The radio at his turns on, the words discernible through the waterlogged static “ _Spli~! Giv~m Com~ Zap~ Whack~ One~ Punch! ~Memb~ two ~unch!”_

Jack wants to question what their companion Atlas was trying to say when there’s a distinctly feminine shout coming from where Nomura was. “AH! Get the hell off me!”

Running over to the Vita Chamber he finds the Splicer that Atlas was obviously referencing to, has jumped onto Nomura’s, leaving her on the ground with the brute on top trying to bash her head in with its wrench. Nomura only avoids that fate by holding the Brute’s wrists back with more strength than Jack thought possible.

Finally Nomura manages to roll the Brute off and jumps to her feet. “Don’t just stand there like an idiot, blast him!”

It takes a moment for Jack to register what’s going on, but he thinks he’s got a general idea on what Atlas was trying to say before. Having the electrical currents of one’s nerves essentially go into overdrive, only to blast them out your fingertips is something Jack hopes to get used to, but once the Splicer is stunned and down for the count Jack grabs his wrench and does to them what almost happened to his companion.

Nomura goes to looting the body, pulling out a syringe that glows blue, as well as a first aid kit. “Come on, we should get going.”

“Nomura, are you-” Jack hesitates, not knowing how badly she could be hurt due to the dim lighting, and the pulsing blue light of the Vita Chamber only seems to enhance the shadows.

“I’m fine, worry about yourself.” Comes the clipped reply

Jack wants to reply when there’s maniacal laughing followed by another Splicer bursting through the doors. Nomura is quick to grab the wrench from his hand and deliver a devastating blow to the head.

“Pick your jaw off the floor and let’s go.”

Jack goes to follow, and the screeching of the elevator followed by a burst of flame and roasted Splicer are enough to deter anyone from using the other one. Nomura and Jack gaze at the elevator, seemingly only able to fit one or two people.

Nomura’s gaze narrows.

“Should we try to go in together, or?” Jack starts and she sighs.

“As much as I would hate to attempt going together, I’m more hesitant to send one of us up, only for the elevator to get stuck.”

The elevator ends up being smaller than the two initially thought, when they finally find a spot that comfortable, the two are squished in the space together. Jack ends up going in first with his back pushed against the back wall, and Nomura has her hands against his chest and pushing off slightly if only to give them a little space between them. When the door finally closes there’s only an inch of space between them.

That inch quickly goes as they begin moving and she has to lean in to avoid getting her new jacket caught on the bars going past. The radio at Jack’s side fills the awkward silence between them.

“ _Listen- I’ve got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the Splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune’s bounty, then maybe. Just maybe-”_ He pauses for a moment. “ _I know you must feel like the unluckiest pair in the world right now. But you’re the only hope I’ll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune’s Bounty… Find my family… Please.”_

During Atlas’s whole speech, Nomura takes it with a grain of Salt. There’s no way that there would be a family surviving down here, there’d be to many connections that enemies would take advantage of. There’s also the whole sob story trope that’s overused to gain sympathy or favors from total strangers. As a Changeling that’s a normal strategy whenever they get a new cover to avoid too much suspicions. Seeing how she’s not alone she can’t just call that asshole out on his lies.

Once they get closer to the top a woman can be heard mourning over something, That something happens to be a baby carriage. “When you daddy’s in the ground. Mommy’s gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy’s up and gone, you’re gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now… Mommy’s gone… and daddy too. Wait…” Nomura stops Jack in his creeping closer to avoid them getting spotted, but the woman merely continues. “This is happening before and not… why aren’t you here? W-why is it today and not then when you were warm and sweet? Why can’t mommy hold you to her breast and feel your teeth? Oh no, no no no no…”

With the last word uttered the mother finally seems to notice them and attacks with a wrench of her own. In a way that seems planned out and practiced, Jack is quick to use his Plasmid and Nomura goes in to deliver the finishing blow. It’s thanks to this that she sees what’s in the baby carriage first.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Jack approaches from behind and sees the item tucked away safely underneath a blanket, as though a revolver could feel cold.

Atlas, the spying shit explains through the radio “ _Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. Best friends butchering one another, babies stranged in cribes. The whole city went to hell.”_ Nomura spares a glance at Jack, thinking how the plasmid he’s already taken may affect him.

The next obstacle comes in the form of a giant hole in the bathroom stall that opens up to the rafters of what appears to be bowling alley. Standing in the spotlight below is another little girl with dark hair cut short into a pixie cut wearing a magenta dress. The girl appears to be stabbing a long needle into the body of a splicer. As the pair make their way over the rafters and pick their way through to a lower level, Atlas explains what they’re looking at.

“ _Careful now…Would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?”_ Nomura watches as Jack deactivates his plasmid and places a hand on the wrench to lower it towards the ground. “ _You think that’s a down there? Don’t be fooled. She’s a little sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster.”_ Nomura thinks about her own situation, how she and all the other changelings were whelps taken from their homes and changed with magic. _“Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well that don’t count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry Adam- The genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it.”_ A splicer comes through the door and Nomura expects the worse to happen. _“Everybody needs it.”_

The splicer takes notice of the little girl drinking the liquid from the syringe and something alerts the girl to his presence as she turns and is quick to scream. The man is too late in stopping the screams as the groaning figure of the large diver suit comes crashing in and drills the Splicer in the wall and through the window. The entire time the Little Sister is cheering from the far corner.

“ _That’s the Big Daddy. She gathers Adam, he keeps her safe.”_

Once all is said and done he gestures towards her and the two carry on.

The two newcomers to Rapture stay still for a moment hoping that the unlikely pair don’t come back before Jack pulls out the revolver and blows the lock and chain off of the gate they’re stuck behind.

The next area is a large open space complete with broken structures, water cascading down from the ceiling and large amounts of water with a vita-chamber right there if necessary. Off to the right on the lower floor was a sigh that clearly said Neptune’s Bounty, but in front of them was a few Splicer’s looting what looked like a Big Daddies body within ankle deep water.

Nomura nudges Jack to gain his attention, and once he is looking at her, she pantomimes using the electroblot and gestures to the water.

Taking a moment to understand the gestures, he is quick to fire off a bolt the second it registers what she is getting at. Once the electricity dies down she moves to get to the lower floor, smirking over her shoulder. “Looks like you’re not completely hopeless after all.”

He further proves himself after a security alert goes off before they can enter Neptune’s Bounty, driving more Splicers to their location. The majority come down the stairs, and Jack is quick to electrocute them the moment they land in the water below. Those few that comes from elsewhere she disposes of.

“ _It’s Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Dammit! He’s shut off access to Neptune… There’s another way to get there… head to Medical!”_

Nomura takes that in, remembering how their companion on the radio can see them through the camera and hacked into the little machine.

“ _What are you waiting for? Go!”_

“We should gather supplies before we do so, wouldn’t you agree?” she inquires before the two trudge through the water to search the bodies, revealing bullets for guns, EVE Hypos, and some dollar bills.

Jack holds up a dollar bill. “What do you think people would need these for down here?”

“Hell if I know, just bring them.”

They two begin walking down the hallway that says Medical getting trapped in an airlock type space as a screen lights up behind some glass to show a man wearing a hat with the rim covering his eyes. In the lower left corner is the name RYAN.

_“So tell me my friend… which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB Wolf? Or the CIA jackal? Here’s the news: Rapture isn’t some sunken ship for you to plunder, and Andrew Ryan isn’t some socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or Dasvadinya, whichever you prefer.”_

Distant screams can be heard as the recording ends and Splicers come running towards them from behind the glass, taking their weapons and trying to brute their ways in. Just as the glass is about to break Atlas get’s the door open and the two are quick to go through. The door closing again over some bitch’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, chapter one is done. Next chapter starts like any good story, with a prologue


End file.
